gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Maybe Gone
Gone Maybe Gone is the first episode of the sixth season and 112th episode overall. It is also the season premiere. Welcome back, Upper East Siders. Call me superstitious, but I've got a feeling this fall could be my last season. Let's face it, Ive been at this a long time. But age breeds wisdom and this I know: the best is yet to come. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Blair and Chuck make a deal that involves putting their whole relationship on the line. Meanwhile, Dan returns from Italy after deciding to write a revealing book about the Upper East Side's scandals with Georgina's help. Nate is determined to take Gossip Girl down for good by trying to find her real identity. Also, the gang comes together to look for a missing Serena, but the search ends with surprising results. Recap The episode begins four months before present day, in the beginning of the summer. Blair and Chuck have sex in Monte Carlo, Dan and Georgina are in Italy so he can write his book on a typewriter in solitude, Nate is trying to find a lead in the video Diana sent him, and Serena is passed out on a train. In present day, Lily and Bart arrive back at the penthouse after spending the summer traveling. Vanya asks if they've heard from Chuck, and Lily hopes he used his summer to relax. Vanya remarks that when he sees how happy Bart and Lily are, their happy family won't be far behind. Bart mutters that he isn't so sure and follows Lily to the dining room table, with the entire summer's worth of mail. She asks Vanya where Serena is since she was supposed to take care of the apartment, but he says he hadn't seen her all summer. She goes to Serena's room, which is completely packed up and filled with boxes. At The Spectator, Nate is being interviewed by Sage Spence. She tells him she thinks he's brave, risking everything for the paper. Nate replies that he wouldn't be going it alone if he thought he couldn't succeed and that he has a story coming that will secure the future of the company. He then receives a call from Lily, asking where Serena is. He tells her that he hasn't seen or heard from Serena all summer, but also assures her that she has disappeared before and always returned. In Paris, Blair is on the phone with Eleanor, trying to convince her that she's aware of deadlines and is perfectly capable of running the company. A man named Jean Pierre arrives and sits down with her. She hangs up, and gets a text from Nate explaining the Serena situation. She admits to Jean Pierre that the last time she spoke to Serena is when she kicked her out of her apartment, and he books her a ticket back to New York to be there for her friend. In Italy, Georgina is reading Dan's drafts and asks if it's true that Serena recorded them having sex, and then inquires if he actually saw her erase the tape. His phone begins to ring, and Dan says he's pretty sure she erased it. Georgina realizes she might still have it and then answers his phone for him. It's Blair, and she accidentally reveals to Georgina that Serena is missing. She hangs up, and informs Dan that his book will have a new ending if they can find Serena before anyone else does. In Dubai, Chuck is meeting with a woman named Amira in the last hotel Bart worked on before he disappeared, and that during that time he lied about being in Miami. Amira says she was his translator and told Chuck everything she knows. Chuck replies that he's been through all the Bass Industries books but found nothing about a project in Dubai. Their conversation is interrupted by Georgina calling. At The Spectator, Nate messages Gossip Girl to ask if she knows where Serena is. She replies that Serena is dead, at least to her. Chuck returns to New York, along with Amira, and shows up at the VDW's, much to Lily's delight. He's introducing Amira to Lily when Bart comes in. He introduces himself to her and says he hopes Chuck's summer was relaxing. Chuck says it was, and that Dubai has many links to the past. Blair then shows up, with Jean Pierre. Bart, Lily, Jean Michele, and Amira all take off, leaving Chuck and Blair alone. In a car, Dan and Georgina are also back in New York. Georgina reveals she texted Damien and found out Serena bought drugs from one of his guys on a train headed for Poughkeepsie. She says that Poughkeepsie is known for three things, and since Serena isn't going to Vassar or the Culinary Institute, she's more than likely in the mental institution there. Back at the VDW's, Blair and Chuck swear to each other that nothing is going on with anyone else. Chuck explains that Amira is a weapon against Bart, and that they worked together on an off record project. He finishes by saying he brought her home to rattle him. Blair explains that Jean Pierre is the head of her public relations, and that focusing on work makes it easier to be away from Chuck. They mention that they had to come to an agreement in Monte Carlo or else they would still be there, and that they're still dedicated to being together someday. At the loft, Lily arrives to see Rufus. She asks if he's seen Serena, and Rufus says he hasn't and that Dan is in Italy and probably hasn't either. Lily spots a woman's sweater on the couch and accuses Rufus of lying to her. Rufus says it isn't Serena's, and Ivy emerges from the back to claim it. He explains that Ivy is staying there. She offers Lily some water, which she refuses. She explains that Rufus saved her after she tore up Lily's check. Lily says she doesn't know she thought Serena would go there and leaves. At the VDW's, Chuck, Nate, and Blair are going through Serena's boxes. They find nothing, and note that Serena's life was on her phone; which is the only thing she has. Blair mentions that the last Gossip Girl post on Serena was in the spring, when she moved out. Nate says that just because she isn't posting, doesn't mean she doesn't know, and that he already tried asking her and struck out. Blair admits that she's worried that she hurt Serena when she kicked her out, and Chuck encourages Nate to play any cards he might have. He goes to comfort Blair, and Nate texts Gossip Girl, blackmailing her with the video Diana sent. At the loft, Ivy and Rufus are going over plans for decorating a new potential art gallery. She notices he isn't paying attention and realizes Lily's visit upset him. She offers to call the realtor and pick up the keys for the new place, and encourages him to help her find Serena. He takes her up on the offer and leaves. When he's gone, she leaves a message for Lola that manipulating Rufus is easier than she anticipated. At a gas station, Chuck, Nate, and Blair pause on the way to an address provided by Gossip Girl. Chuck asks Nate how he's so sure he's not being led on a wild goose chase, and he confesses he gave up his one upper hand: the video. Blair is surprised, knowing that was the perfect way to relaunch the paper, but Nate says that it was worth it if it helps Serena. They leave. Meanwhile, Georgina spots the limo and realizes it's Chuck. She and Dan take off quickly to follow them. In the limo, Nate says it looks like the place they're headed is literally off the map. They turn onto a dirt road and are almost hit by Georgina's van. All five emerge from the vehicles and follow a trail which leads up to a large modern house. They ring the doorbell and ask for Serena. A maid answers, and says she thinks they must mean Sabrina. They all notice Serena then. She demands to know what they're doing there. They all give various answers, and she says they're not invited to the party. Steven Spence then enters the room, and refers to Serena as Sabrina. He introduces himself, and offers to let them stay to celebrate the special day. At the VDW's, Rufus and Lily are talking. She confesses that she can't believe she went all summer without actually talking to Serena, and Rufus assures her it isn't her fault. Lily is in the middle of apologizing for assuming he was doing anything with Ivy when she arrives. She announces that they got the gallery and she was too excited to wait. Lily tells Rufus that she can't believe he set her up, and he leaves. Ivy tells her that she's starting to get some pronounced frown lines and also leaves. Meanwhile, Dan, Georgina, Blair, Nate, and Chuck realizes they crashed a wedding, most likely Serena's. They decide to make a plan. Nate offers to call Lily and say that Serena is fine, Chuck offers to call The Ostroff Center in case they need to commit her, and Blair suggests she and Dan try to get through to Serena. Dan tells Blair to find Serena on her own, and he was only dragged along by Georgina. She slaps him, and asks what's wrong with him. He says he doesn't owe her an explanation since she chose Chuck and walks away. At The Empire, Bart arrives to see Amira. Bart asks if he's using her or if she's using him, and she better not reveal anything. Amira taunts him, saying Chuck may be able to persuade her to reveal something. Bart asks what she wants to leave town in silence, and she asks for ten million dollars. Back at the wedding, Steven asks Serena if her friends are from Vassar or if Wisconsin. She says they're from Wisconsin, and apologizes for not telling him they were coming. He assures her that it's fine and takes off to check on some things. Dan overhears and asks if she even knows where Wisconsin is on a map. She replies that all she knows is that he told her he never wants to see her again and that he showed up on the one special day, when she's finally happy. He tells her that he hopes she does marry him, and that it would be exactly the kind of attention seeking stunt she would pull. She slaps him, then confusedly repeats the part when Dan said she's marrying him. Elsewhere, Blair tells Chuck that she didn't find Serena but maybe Dan did. Chuck informs her that The Ostroff Center (now called The Petawitz Institute) is on alert. Georgina and Nate come back, and she announces that she snooped through Serena's bathroom and found something interesting. Dan and Serena emerge, and Steven calls for her onstage, where he's about to give a toast. Dan comes over, ready to explain what he learned to them when he's interrupted by Blair. She heads up to the stage, followed by Georgina, and announces Serena's real identity. They both share that they're committing her to a psychiatric facility and has a history of drugs and promiscuity. At the top of the stairs, two men in matching hats demand to know what's going on. Dan tells Nate and Chuck that that's what he was trying to explain, that Serena isn't getting married. In the house, Steven demands to know why her friends are ruining David and David's wedding. Georgina announces she has proof Serena is on drugs and produces a bag of pill bottle. Steven explains that they're vitamins, and Serena says Steven's company makes them. Chuck recognizes him from a TED conference. Serena explains that she left because Blair kicked her out, Dan said he never wanted to see her again, and she never heard from Chuck or Nate. She finishes by saying she had to be resuscitated on a train and the reason she pretended to be someone else is self explanatory. She walks off, followed by Blair and Dan. On the way out, Dan stops Blair and says he can't believe her. He rants that he lost her to the idea of Chuck, and that all they have is excuses on why not to be together. Hurt, Blair walks away to find Serena. At the loft, Ivy and Rufus come home. She apologizes for walking in on them, and also tells Rufus that she's glad he got away from Lily. Rufus asks if she thinks so low of Lily, how come it was so important for her to get close to her. Ivy answers that she knows now Lily isn't the one she wants to be close with. She slowly approaches Rufus and kisses him. Back at the wedding, Blair finds Serena outside. She apologizes, and that thinking she lost Serena made her regret everything she ever did to her. Serena thanks her, but says she doesn't want to be stuck with Blair and wants a fresh start. Blair tells her she can stay there then, but she gets Manhattan. She tells Serena to have a nice life and leaves. In the limo on the way home, Blair asks if their pact is a way to avoid really being together. Chuck says that he needs the time to grow, and it won't be much longer until they can finally get their forever. He asks Arthur to pull over, and tells Blair he needs to walk it off. While he gets out, Blair fingers the engagement ring, which is hanging on a chain around her neck. At The Spectator, Nate tears down the prototype article exposing Gossip Girl when he gets a message from her. She says that it's ironic that he traded his future for his friend who didn't even want to come home. He replies asking if she knew all along, and all she says is she'll never tell. Sage then enters. She explains that she noticed his light was on and asks him out for a drink. He agrees to go out with her, admitting he has bad news on his big story. Meanwhile, Steven and Serena arrive at the VDW's. She says that she forgot how much she missed it, and that New York has never seemed more perfect than right now. At The Empire, Chuck arrives home and finds Amira waiting with a briefcase, filled with ten million dollars in cash. She swear she doesn't know his secret, but she is willing to stick around to find out what it is. At the loft, Georgina and Dana arrive. She swears that she'll get her hands on Serena's phone to extort the sex tape. Dan only asks why she followed him to the door, since he's not kissing her goodnight. She leaves, saying she'll call him tomorrow. He enters the loft to discover a naked Ivy and Rufus wrapped in a blanket on the floor. Realizing what transpired, he leaves quickly. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Aaron Schwartz as Vanya * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Sofia Black D'Elia as Sage Spence * Barry Watson as Steven Spence * Andrea Gabriel as Amira Abbar * Roby Schinasi as Jean Pierre Soundtrack * Hang It Up by The Ting Tings * Angels by The XX * Gone Gone Gone by Ladyhawke * Dance by Rebecca & Fiona Memorable Quotes Chuck (while in Dubai): '''This was the last project my father worked on before he... how do I put this delicately... fake died. _______________________________ '''Chuck: '''If I had known it would be this difficult going our separate ways, I would never have agreed. ' '''Blair: '''Well, we had to come to some kind of agreement or we would have never left that hotel room in Monte Carlo.. and we have much to do. But like I said in the casino... I'm all in. '''Chuck: '''My bet's on us. _______________________________ '''Ivy: '''Rufus Humphrey is easy on the eyes... and even easier to manipulate. _______________________________ '''Chuck: '''Gossip Girl is only slightly less trustworthy then say, Georgina Sparks, or... me. _______________________________ '''Chuck (on Nate giving up The Spectator's future): '''I don't understand. '''Blair: '''It's noble and selfless, of course you don't. _______________________________ '''Georgina: '''Something about mental hospitals just... gets me going. '''Dan: '''Yeah, that's because you're insane. _______________________________ '''Georgina (thinking Serena is dead): '''She could be trapped in the basement or buried in the backyard. '''Blair: '''Good idea Georgina. Why don't you get a shovel and start digging? _______________________________ '''Chuck: '''Crashing parties is one of our favorite past times. _______________________________ '''Blair: '''That is so Sabrina. '''Nate: '''She loves surprises. '''Dan: '''So much you could write a book about them. '''Georgina: '''Where to end that book is the challenge. _______________________________ '''Dan (to Blair): '''So I didn't lose you to Chuck, I lost you to the idea of Chuck? _______________________________ '''Chuck: '''Blair, I love you with all my heart and that is the reason we cannot take the chance of messing this up. '''Blair: '''Sure, cause what would your father think if you failed? That I distracted you. That you sacrificed your empire for me. '''Chuck: '''Blair, you are a distraction. Cause when we're together, you're all I think about. And I would give up my empire for you, I would give up everything for you. After a couple nights in Monte Carlo, I lost track of all time. '''Blair: '''We were exhausted and starving. I think I had an actual fever. '''Chuck: '''But that's not why we need to do this, and neither to prove a point to my father. '''Blair: '''Then what? '''Chuck: '''In the past, I blamed my mistakes on you and Bart was right on that count. It's the boy who blames the girl, not the man, and that's what I want to be with you. It won't be much longer. I promise. _______________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Gone Baby Gone. * Serena's birthday is revealed to be July 14th, 1991 and Chuck's birthday is revealed to be January 19th, 1991, via their passports. However, while Chuck's is signed, Serena's is not. * Damien Dalgaard is mentioned for the last time in the series, when Georgina reaches out to him over text for info on Serena. * Blair mentions that Serena isn't "country strong". This could be a reference to a film Leighton Meester starred in, titled Country Strong. * In the VDW's, the photos on the shelf in the living room are now Bart and Lily's wedding photo and a photo of Bart and Chuck from Much 'I Do' About Nothing. Video Gallery 6x01-01.jpg 6x01-02.jpg 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-04.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-06.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 6x01-08.jpg 6x01-09.jpg 6x01-10.jpg 6x01-11.jpg 6x01.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes